


WE DIDN'T GET HURT

by Stargirl666



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Love relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 23:48:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10955280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargirl666/pseuds/Stargirl666
Summary: Another interesting trip home.





	WE DIDN'T GET HURT

It was a good week. Starsky could hardly wait to get home and get ready to go to Huggy’s to play pool. He had a bet going with his partner. If he won, Hutch would have to pay for a four day train ride, anywhere he wanted to go. If Hutch won, it would be a cabin on a lake, with fishing. 

He had had enough of cabins in woods in the past. Even though the devil worshipers were gone, he still got the creeps every time he went to that town. 

Hutch met him at the elevator and they both headed down to the cars.  
“Drive me home?” Hutch looked at him with contentment and want.

“Blintz, you know if I do that, I will take you as soon as we get in your doorway. I thought we were gonna get something to eat at Hug’s place, then play some pool.

“We will, I just thought you might like your dessert early.” Looking at his partner, then licking his lips, he looked forward again. He was grinning slightly, knowing that went straight to his partner’s groin.

Starsky sighed. “You know I can’t resist dessert.” He smiled and reached over, squeezing his lover’s hand.

“You did great today. I was proud of you standing up to Simonetti like that, especially in front of the brass.” Hutch squeezed his partner’s hand. “Kinda made me a bit hot under the collar.” He smiled.

“Well, he’s an idiot. I had enough of his crap this week. It was bound to happen sooner or later.” Then Starsky looked at his lover. “Made you hot, huh?”

“Oh, yeah. I almost wanted to take down your pants and suck you right then and there.” Hutch smiled.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Hutch laughed.

“Great...Now we’re stuck in a traffic jam.” He looked forward, seeing the flashing lights about two blocks up. “Well, we’re not gonna go anywhere now.”

Hutch lifted his partner’s hand up to his mouth and kissed it. “It’s okay. That just means I can sit here, thinking about when we get home.”

“How is that going to help?” Starsky had a grin on his face, watching his blond kiss his hand. 

“Well, I can fantasize about you being naked and wet, standing in my bedroom.” 

“Oh… ye… yeah?” Starsky shifted in his seat. 

“Um hm.” Hutch could not help himself. He saw the look on his partner’s face. “I can’t wait to suck on that big cock of yours. You know? I know how you love that.” If Hutch did not know better, he would have thought Starsky was drooling. 

Starsky looked down. His pants hid a huge bulge, which was getting very uncomfortable. 

“I bet, if I did something like this...” He reached over, and caressed his partner’s growing cock through his tight jeans. “I bet you would love it… wouldn’t you?” Hutch smiled and bit his lip.

Starsky was mesmerized. He looked up at his lover, “Uh… yea… yeah… I would love it a lot.”

“And I bet, if I squeezed a little as I rubbed you up and down, you would moan.” He loved doing this to his partner, especially when they were in traffic and he couldn’t do anything about it.  
Hutch did just as he said he would do, and Starsky’s reaction was just as he suspected. 

Starsky moaned, and put his head back. “God, Hutch… “

Hutch started to feel the effects of all the love play himself. He grabbed a couple towels from the back seat. Then with one hand, he unbuckled Starsky’s belt. He undid his pants, and pulled out the engorged cock which was already dripping.  
Starsky’s head remained back against the seat and he moaned again. Then he looked forward. He saw a street entrance coming up. The traffic finally moved forward, and he inched his way between two cars to get to that street. He drove until they were in an empty parking lot, behind a factory. He drove to a corner, where they could see a car coming from around the building. He put the car in park and turned the engine off. 

“Okay Blintz, you woke him up, now you take care of him.” 

Hutch’s mouth was now watering. That move out of traffic and to this secret place, turned Hutch on. He wanted his partner in his mouth. He bent over, taking the swollen leaking cock all the way in. He pulled off, and licked around the top, and under it, then took it back in, sucking it. 

Starsky was leaning back in the seat, stroking the blond locks. “So good, babe… so good.” 

He could feel his climax building, and he started to push up into that hot cavern, hitting the back of Hutch’s throat. Then, Hutch swallowed it down, and pulled Starsky to orgasm. 

The waves hit Starsky fast, and he rode the spasms, pushing up into that mouth, until every drop was down his lover’s throat.

Panting, and still stroking the head, that now laid on his thigh, he said, “Ummm… that felt good. Then he pulled his blond up to his face. “I love it when you do that to me.” 

“I love to do that to you.” Hutch kissed him. “Get on your knees, and bend over your seat.” 

Starsky did as he was told. 

Hutch unzipped his pants and used his precome as lubricant. He pushed against Starsky, until his cock found the tight entrance. He pushed into it, and by two thrusts, he was fully sheathed. 

“How does that feel, lover?” Hutch whispered in his ear.

“G… Good.” Starsky was pushing back and forth.  
Then Hutch started to pull and push himself. He reached around, grabbing his partner’s cock, which was growing by the second. Hutch was also fully erect and the hot tunnel squeezing him only made it harder to keep his composure. He felt Starsky’s cock, getting hard again and pulsating. Finally, after about five minutes, he felt the warmth pouring over his hand. He was pulled along, right after Starsky. He screamed his partner’s name, and pulled his hips toward him, as though he was trying to push his way out the other side. 

They both regained composure, and slowly fixed their cloths. 

Starsky sat behind the wheel, trying to catch his breath. Then he looked over at his blond bombshell.  
He reached over, pulling his lover to him, and kissing him thoroughly. 

After he made sure Hutch was ready, he took one of the towels, and wiped the seat off. He threw the towel over to Hutch, and smirked and looked down.

“What’s that look, babe?” 

“I love it when you get me going, blondie.” He started the car.

“I love getting you going.” Hutch smiled. 

“We’ve had some messed up cases these last few months.”Starsky got serious.

“Yeah, we have. But, we survived. Didn’t we?” Hutch reached over, touching his partner’s arm. 

“We had a few pretty close calls. Me getting beat up, you getting shot, us getting ambushed.” Starsky looked at Hutch. “I was so afraid when I almost lost you. At first I couldn’t find you, I thought you got killed.”

“I was in the back of the barn, I found a way in when the shootout started. I thought you followed me. Hey… “ He cupped Starsky’s face. “I thought you got killed. I was so scared, Starsk. When I came out and around the corner and saw you, I almost started crying.” He kissed his partner gently. 

Trying to change the subject, because he felt tears welling up inside of him, “Hey, at least this past month it wasn’t too bad, huh?” Starsky smiled and raised his hands to where his partner’s hands were on his face. He pulled them off, and buried his face in the palms. Kissing them and loving them. 

Hutch couldn’t speak at first, the love he felt for this man was overflowing his heart. “God, I love you, Starsk.”

They both sat up. Starsky smiled, and said, “Still gonna play some pool so I can win the bet?”

“Oh, you think so, buddy?” Hutch jokingly said.

As they drove to Hutch’s to get showered and go to Huggys, Hutch put his hand over the back of the seat. He stroked his partner’s neck. “You know, this month really was not that bad, in fact, it was not bad at all.”

“How do you figure that?” Starsky asked.  
“Well, to make a long story short. We didn’t get hurt.”

Starsky smiled, “That’s right, we didn’t this time.”

All the way home, Starsky was thinking about the train trip he was going to win.


End file.
